


With a Little Help From my Friends

by highflyerwings



Category: Actor RPF, Heroes RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflyerwings/pseuds/highflyerwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo offers Adrian a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Little Help From my Friends

"Milo, stop it.  You're drunk."  Adrian stated dryly.  He could feel Milo's erection pressing hotly into his thigh as the hotel wall pressed cold and unyielding into his back, and he tried his best to push his friend away.

"Am not!"  Milo sounded offended, and then shrugged, "Not  _very_."

Adrian rolled his eyes and attempted once again to push Milo away.  "Seriously,  _stop it_."  His voice was stern and he turned his head away, trying anything he could to get himself as far away from Milo as he could, even trapped in his arms as he was.  Milo wasn't really that drunk, Adrian knew that, but it was the only thing he could think of to explain what was happening. 

"No," Milo whined and clung tighter.  He rolled his hips a little harder, pressing Adrian firmly into the wall he had him pinned against.  "I just...want to help." Milo brushed his lips along the side of Adrian's neck, ghosting hot breath over his skin as he murmured, "Let me help you, Ade?"

Adrian let out a shaky breath and gaped down at his friend.  "What?"

Milo laid his head on Adrian's shoulder and looked up at him through dark, lowered lashes, "You heard me."  Milo smirked and his mouth slowly found its way back to Adrian's neck.

_Fuck, what's happening._   "I— _shit."_   Adrian's eyes rolled back in his head a little when Milo gently tongued at the juncture of his neck and jaw.

"Please?"  Milo whimpered again.

"Milo, I really don't think— _shit_.  Mi.  Seriously, what are you doing?"  Adrian gave another half-hearted struggle to get out ofMilo's grasp.

Milo's only response was to press a flat palm to Adrian's chest and let it travel on a steady path downward.  It didn't stop until it found Adrian's half-hard cock and palmed it roughly through the denim of his jeans. 

Adrian groaned and his head thumped back against the wall.  His cock twitched, and his hips thrust forward into the heat ofMilo's palm.  He couldn't help it.  _God that felt fucking good._   Adrian had no clue what to do.  He'd never seen Milo like this, regardless of his level of inebriation; completely wanton and shameless.  Milo had one foot planted firmly between Adrian's legs and was grinding slow and hard against Adrian's thigh.  Adrian didn't know what was happening, but it was happening too quickly, and felt too fucking good to stop. 

_Fuckit._   "Wh-what did you want—what did you want to do?" Adrian panted.  He rest one hand on the back of Milo's head, gripping the soft strands of hair lightly, while his other hand pressed into the small of Milo's back, hoping Milo would take it as encouragement.

He did.

Milo pressed himself flat against Adrian.  Hard muscles, and too hot body heat pressing Adrian further into the wall, thrusting his hips a little faster, grinding against him, hard and relentless.  

"Oh fuck, please Adrian."  Milo pulled back, his hips never slowing the steady grind into Adrian's thigh, to look in his eyes. 

Adrian gasped.  Milo's eyes were almost completely black.  Adrian had never seen his friend look so completely desperate. "What do you want?"  Adrian repeated, his voice low and rough.  His own erection was now painfully hard, straining against the zipper of his jeans.  God this should feel wrong.  It should feel so completely fucking wrong,  _so wrong_ , but Jesus  _fuck_  it's hot.

"Wanna taste you," Milo's breath was sweet against Adrian's mouth. 

Adrian huffed out a breath and stared deep into Milo's eyes.  He knew he shouldn't do it.  Shouldn't even be thinking it.  He knew he should push Milo away, knock him out if he had to,  _anything_  to get Milo out of the room and dead-bolt door behind him, but... _but..._ what he found himself doing instead was pulling Milo into a desperate kiss, slotting their lips together roughly, and exploring the wet heat of Milo's mouth with possessive swipes of his tongue.  It was different, and new, and Adrian couldn't hear, couldn't think, couldn't see, couldn't feel  _anything_  outside of Milo—Milo's dark eyes that fluttered open and then shut every few seconds, the curve of his lips, the light stubble covering his jaw, and the tiny noises coming from deep in his chest that were slowly growing louder and more desperate with each passing second, and which Adrian swallowed greedily, needing more, needing  _this_.

Adrian broke the kiss with a gasp, tilting his head back to rest against the wall.  Milo quickly leaned forward, following his mouth.  Adrian chuckled and gripped Milo's neck, stilling him.  He ran his hand up, over Milo’s jaw and around, where he gripped Milo’s hair roughly, pulling his head back to look in his eyes.  His eyes were fixed on Adrian's mouth. 

"Milo."

"Yeah?"

"Milo, look at me."

"Wha—" his eyes were still fixed to Adrian's lips.

"Milo.   _Look at me_."  Adrian tugged a little more roughly at Milo's hair and was rewarded with a sharp hiss.  Milo's eyes finally met his and they smiled at each other.

"Yeah?"

Adrian slowly leaned forward until his lips were barely touching Milo's.  He could feel short puffs of air as Milo panted against his mouth.  "Milo...you want this?"  He rolled his hips again, letting Milo feel how hard he was.   _Needing_  him to feel...needing to feel  _Milo_  with a strange desperation he didn't have the time or desire to analyze at that moment.

Milo bit his bottom lip, "Mhmm."

"You sure?" Adrian panted.

"Yeah.  Yes.  Yes, I want it.  Please, Adrian."

Adrian smiled against Milo's mouth and let the hand that was still gripping Milo's hair slide slowly down to his shoulder, where he pressed firmly.

Milo smirked, taking the hint.  But instead of dropping instantly to his knees where he was at, like Adrian thought he was going to, Milo slowly turned them both until he was in Adrian's spot, pressed against the wall.  He held Adrian’s gaze as he slowly slid to the floor, and tucked his knees firmly between Adrian's spread legs.

Adrian's breaths were coming faster now.  Short gasps of air that were making him dizzy and light-headed with want and desire so strong he couldn’t stand it.  He had to reach out and steady himself against the wall with one hand while he gazed down and watched Milo nuzzle into his crotch.  He rocked his hips forward, silently urging Milo to stop the teasing and get the fuck on with it already. 

Milo— _smart kid_ —reached up and made quick work of Adrian's belt buckle and zipper, roughly pulling both his jeans and boxer briefs halfway down his thighs, and instantly freeing his heavy, aching cock.

Adrian moaned at the sudden release and let his free hand rest heavily on the top of Milo’s head.  He waited, knowing…hoping he knew…what was about to come.  But, Milo— _smart fucking kid_ —surprised him yet again when all he did was tilt his head back to rest against the wall, and reach up with both hands to grip the backs of Adrian’s thighs…waiting.

Adrian knew what it meant, and a moment of silent pleas and permission passed between the two men as they stared hard into each other’s eyes.  Adrian reached down with the hand that wasn’t keeping him steady against the wall, and reverently traced the soft pout of Milo’s bottom lip with his thumb.  He looked down at his friend, a man he’d gotten so close with, closer than any other man in his life, and he wondered if maybe he shouldn’t… _maybe he shouldn’t_ …he liked Milo… _loved_  Milo…like a friend, a son…a… _what, exactly?..._

His reverie was broken when he watched Milo’s eyes flutter shut and his lips part.  Adrian suppressed a groan and released Milo’s chin, almost reluctantly.  He gripped the base of his own cock and slowly steered it into Milo’s waiting mouth.  And _fucking shit yes_ , slick, wet, heat engulfed him, as he watched himself disappear between Milo’s lips. 

Slowly sliding inside, he didn’t stop.  He waited, expectantly, for Milo to stop him if it was too much.  But Milo took him, all of him, and Adrian’s head fell backwards when he felt his dick bump the back of Milo’s throat.  He was buried in Milo’s mouth and it was too much.  He pulled out and thrust slowly back in, waiting again for the resistance…but it never came.  Milo took it like a pro, humming contentedly around Adrian’s cock, urging him to fuck his mouth like he needed to.

Adrian didn’t need any more encouragement than that.  He thrust helplessly into Milo’s mouth and everything dissolved into white heat and need.

He was only half aware of the words actually leaving his lips as he fucked into Milo’s mouth, and a half a dozen thrusts later he was coming, and coming, in hot endless pulses that coated the inside of Milo’s mouth. 

Milo groaned loudly around his cock and swallowed him,  _everything_ , as quickly as it was given, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping Adrian’s hips so hard he was sure he’d have bruises the next day. 

Too soon he felt himself slowly slipping from the warmth of Milo’s mouth and back to reality.  His eyes refocused and he looked down. 

Milo was staring up at him, with that smirk firmly planted back on his lips, and Adrian roughly hauled him to his feet with a growl.  He shoved Milo forcefully against the wall, pressing their bodies flush together.  He felt the wet spot on the front ofMilo’s jeans against his bare hip and a strange surge of pride coursed through him.  He quickly ducked his head and captured Milo’s mouth in a kiss, licking his way into Milo’s mouth, tasting himself on Milo’s tongue, and Milo, Milo, Milo, all there was, was Milo.  He never knew he needed this.   _How did he know?_   “How did you know?”  Adrian murmured breathlessly between kisses.  He felt Milo shrug against him.  “You just…looked stressed…thought I could help…knew it would help.”

Adrian chuckled softly, “Smart kid.”  Milo smiled against his lips and pulled him into a tight embrace, molding himself perfectly to Adrian with a contented sigh. 


End file.
